


Collision Course

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Emetophobia, Episode Related, Existential Crisis, Gen, Nausea, RQG 187 - It Tolls For Tree!, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Everyone is always falling towards something.In which Zolf takes a moment to have an existential crisis.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> Zolf sure met the monster designed for him, huh? 
> 
> This is a swirling stream consciousness, so if you like full-stops in your prose, I will put some for you here..............  
> Enjoy <3

All hell breaks loose in the 20 seconds it takes Zolf to heave and stagger away from the plant— the mouth— the hole in existence where he saw— the swirling, meaningless mass of time and space and life and death and gods and people and nothingness cramping down on him, he is so vast he is so small his insides have been jumbled up and _Hamid is screaming_ and he is going to puke if he doesn't stare at this patch of dirt in front of his feet while planets the size of stars on trajectories billions of years in the making collide in his mind's eye, trainwrecks in slow motion hurtling away on their designated paths drawn out by gravity which is in the end what _fate_ is, isn't it, gravity, gravity and falling, everyone is always falling towards something towards someone into the nothingness – if you can even call it falling and not just drifting – but what does he even know about physics, or magic, or anything at all, and what does it matter what he knows when there are collisions on scales so grand and incomprehensible that what people do or think or say or feel or if they live or die will never make a difference, it's all just coincident tragedy of galaxies eating each other up in a way that defies all meaning and hope and slings out hot molten planet core to freeze into tiny little specks of dust that burn up and create flashes of light in the night sky that people make _wishes_ on, sloshing hope onto chance made out of a billion dead worlds and life is death is nothingness is everything is just an instant dot in the endlessness and _Hamid is screaming_ and he is going to be _sick._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
